


What Could Have Been

by wannabebadwolf



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Mental Health Issues, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabebadwolf/pseuds/wannabebadwolf
Summary: What if it wasn't Christine who was killed? What would have happened if no one died? A reimagining of the ending of Love Never Dies.





	1. The Pier

**Author's Note:**

> I was tempted to name this "Love Should Have Died" but then I'd be lying to myself. I apologetically LOVE Love Never Dies, excluding the ending. So, here we are. I'm going to attempt to update weekly, which should work out for a while until I catch up with where my writing has gotten to. As with all of my Phantom fanficitons, there is a heavy Kay influence and a slight Leroux influence.

When the sound of Meg’s gun firing cracked through the air, Christine braced for the worst. Her child was going to be left alone now that Raoul had left them behind. Gustave would be left alone and with his true father who would never be able to love and care for him. Even if Raoul hadn’t always been as attentive and patient as he should have been, he had raised the boy with her and could continue on his own.  And then there was Erik. God only knew how Erik would react to her death. He has proved that there was nothing he wouldn’t do to get her back, but after all they had gone through, she would be gone. Christine braced for the onslaught of pain, clutching her hands into fists at her sides. But as the noise echoed away into the night, no pain ever came.

Christine was jolted out of her own mind and panic when she heard the thud of Erik’s body slamming to the pier beside her.

“No!” Christine cried, hardly noticing as Meg and her mother fled from the scene “No, please, no.”

She dropped to her knees beside the Phantom and pressed her hand into the wound in his abdomen in an attempt to hold in the blood that was already pouring from his body. Erik cringed and groaned at the pain, dropping his head to rest on Christine’s chest.

“I’m fine,” he panted, covering Christine’s hand with his own, pressing in much harder than she could, “Please, Christine. Take Gustave and leave me. Keep him safe. I beg you.”

Christine shook her head frantically and clutched her free arm around the man. “Gustave, go find help,” she demanded, remembering that the boy was behind her, “I don’t care who. Just find help, please.”

As the boy ran away, Erik reached up and tipped Christine’s head down, making her look at him again. “You don’t have to do this,” he breathed, nearly wheezing as he spoke, “Let me die. Free yourself. And the boy.”

“I’m not letting you die,” Christine whispered, leaning in so her forehead met the man’s mask, “I’ve already had to grieve your death. You’re not making me go through that again.”

Erik winced at his next breath as he tried to respond to Christine. He gritted his teeth and pressed harder into Christine’s hand and the wound in his stomach. If Christine wanted him alive, the least he could possibly do is keep breathing. Despite how difficult it was becoming. He could manage that for her.

“You’re alright,” Christine ensured, trying hard to keep the worry out of her voice, “It’s going to be okay, I promise.” She pressed her lips just under Erik’s exposed eye before she gripped on to him tighter, as if she was trying to hold his life in his body.

After what could have been hours or seconds, Christine heard a rattling breath beneath her. Immediately, she pulled away and looked down at the Phantom, fearing the breath could be his last.

“I love you,” Erik breathed out, going limp in Christine’s arms, “And I’m sorry. For what I’ve done to you.”

Christine could only manage to nod, fearing her voice would break if she spoke. She pressed a few light kisses to his exposed face, in hopes she could ease at least some of his pain. Erik’s body was failing him and Christine could feel it. His shaky breathing slowed and his eyelids began to sag. Just as the Phantom’s eyes closed, loud, urgent footsteps came from behind them.

“Christine?” A familiar voice called out, “What’s wrong? I was nearly about to board when Gustave—“

Christine looked behind, just as Raoul froze where he stood.

“Please, Raoul,” She begged, tears streaming down her face, “Please help him. We need a doctor. He’s dying.”

Raoul slowly, nearly cautiously closed the space between them, kneeling on the Phantom’s opposite side. He nudged Christine’s hand aside, exposing the wound in the man’s stomach.

“Back to the hotel,” Raoul said urgently as he lifted the Phantom’s scrawnier form from the pier, “I’ll do what I can until a doctor arrives, alright? You’ll need to inform someone and get help.”

Christine hesitantly let Raoul lift Erik away from her arms. She didn’t know if she could trust her husband with the life of his enemy. They would have killed one another if given the chance. But, the only hope there was to save him was to trust in Raoul. She wouldn’t be able to move him on her own, let alone leave his side long enough to find a doctor.

Raoul immediately set off on foot, walking faster than Christine could ever wish to keep up with. She followed behind as quickly as she could, hoping they would never leave her sight as they returned to the hotel. If she could carry the man and heal him herself she would have.

As they crossed into the hotel, Raoul took care of what had been her job. Christine heard him demand the concierge find a doctor as quickly as possible, but everything was a blur as they ascended to their rooms. She followed after Raoul and kept close to his side as he set Erik on the bed, proceeding to strip the shirt and waistcoat away from his body. When Raoul reached up to remove the Phantom’s mask, Christine grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t do that!” She nearly screamed, throwing Raoul’s arm back down, “You don’t have to see his face to help him!”

Raoul did as she said and immediately started tending to the wound, applying firm pressure again.

“Just go get some hot water,” Raoul ordered, shocking Christine, “You have to help me if you want him to live.”

Christine nodded and trudged into their conjoined bathroom.

“Mother, what’s going to happen to him?” Christine heard from the room behind her. She had nearly forgotten her own child in all of the chaos.

“Gustave, dear,” Christine replied, hurrying to his side, “Please go into the parlor and wait for the doctor. You need to stay out of the way for now, alright?”

Christine could tell that the boy was reluctant, but he did follow as she said and ran from the room.

She returned to Raoul’s side moments later and set the basin of water she has retrieved on the nightstand. When she saw Erik’s face again, she froze where she stood. She could have never imagined the man any paler or sickly than he already looked, but now he was even worst. All of the color was drained from his skin, enhancing all of the shadows and creases in his skin. Christine choked on a sob and flung her blood-drenched hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

“Mother,” Gustave cried from the other room, “He’s here, the doctor is here!”

Christine immediately ran to meet the man in the parlor, urgently explaining the situation as they walked into the bedroom. She crossed to the opposite side of the bed and kneeled on the floor, as she planned to stay as close as possible as the doctor tried to save Erik’s life.

“Christine,” Raoul said softly, reaching to grip her arm, “You can’t be in here. The man needs as little distraction as possible. Come, we’ll wait in the parlor.”

Christine reluctantly stood, meeting eyes with Raoul for the briefest moment. While she could see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes, Christine couldn’t just leave like that. She leaned over and kissed the top of Erik’s wig covered head before she was lead from the room, leaving his life in a stranger’s hands.

Christine followed Raoul to the parlor of their hotel suite. She silently sat down on the couch beside Gustave, while Raoul opted for an armchair directly across the room. Christine hadn’t noticed how much blood was on her blue gown and gloves until then. Her hands and stomach were soaked from holding the Phantom and compressing his wound. Tears came to her eyes again as she stripped the damp fabric away from her arms. She tossed them aside to the floor as she kicked the shoes of her feet.

“Christine,” Raoul called softly, “You should change out of your dress, love.”

He stood from his chair and crossed the room, pausing in front of her. He held his hands out to Christine, who reluctantly took them as she stood. She gave Raoul a weak smile and a soft word of thanks as he walked back into the bedroom to retrieve a fresh outfit for her.

After Raoul had assisted her in changing into her gown and robe, Christine silently returned to her seat beside Gustave.

“Come here, love,” Christine said when she saw the boy looking up at her, “You’ve had just as bad a night as the rest of us.”

Gustave crawled over to Christine and rested his head in her lap, clinging on to the folds of her robe as he settled down. Christine let out a long sigh and gently stroked her fingers through her son’s raven hair. He was so much like his real father that it pained her. After ten years being raised by her and Raoul, he hardly had a characteristic like her husband. Maybe Raoul had known all along. It seemed too obvious to ignore to her now.

Christine swiftly wiped her eyes before she looked away from her son to see Raoul. He seemed to be in just as deep of thought. His head was propped up by his hands and his eyes were unfocused, staring into the distance. Christine opened her mouth to call out to him but no words came. What could she say to Raoul now? After she had chosen Erik over him? It wasn’t as though she had any choice in the matter. Her soul was too drawn to the man’s music. She couldn’t have refused him if she had tried. Even if it met breaking her husband’s heart.

Eventually, Christine’s rushing mind couldn’t keep up with the sheer exhaustion she was experiencing. She let her eyes close and drifted to sleep, still holding Gustave close.

\--

“You should have let that _thing_ die,” a voice boomed, shocking Christine from her slumber, “I would have let it bleed out if it weren’t for my pay. Speaking of which…”

Christine bolted up from the couch, immediately jumping to her feet. She ran towards the doctor, hand splayed to smack him, only to be stopped by Raoul who grabbed her wrist.

“Take your money,” Raoul barked as he shoved bills into the doctor’s hand, “And get out of my sight.”

He gave Christine a stern look and tightened his hold as the doctor headed for the door and left the hotel suite.

“What are you doing?” Christine shouted, flinging her arm aside, “You heard what he said about Erik! He should have left here empty handed!”

Raoul raised an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest. “So that’s his name?” He questioned, walking to the door to lock it behind the man, “How long have you been calling him that?”

“Raoul, don’t do this right now,” Christine pleaded, “We can leave as soon as he wakes. I couldn’t just leave him to die. That would just be cruel.”

Raoul scoffed and crossed the room again, walking to Gustave who was just beginning to wake. He sat down on the couch where Christine has slept and pulled the boy into his arms.

“I’m spending the day with my son,” Raoul replied bitterly, “We’ll be back tonight.”

Gustave followed along as Raoul pulled him up from the couch and towards the door.

“Raoul, don’t,” Christine protested, stepping towards them, “Don’t leave. Please.”

“Mother?” Gustave asked in a sleepy voice, hardly awake yet.

“Come along, Gustave,” Raoul replied, looking away from Christine, “We’ll be back tonight to see your mother. And Mister Y.”

Raoul slammed the door behind them as they left, shaking the portraits that hung on the hotel’s walls.

Christine’s knees buckled underneath her. She hardly managed to catch herself on her hands as she fell to the floor. She didn’t know if it was shock or exhaustion of a combination of both but she couldn’t support her own weight anymore. She sobbed as she curled onto her side on the floor. If Raoul didn’t come back she didn’t know what she would do. Could she live the rest of her life chained to the man who had manipulated and lied to her for years? There was no other option if Raoul left. She couldn’t just restart her life now that the world knew her name. 

Christine pushed herself off of the floor, resting her weight on one hand as she wiped her face with the other. She forced herself to take long, steady breaths and choked down her tears. She couldn’t act like this. Especially once Erik was conscious again. Seeing Christine so distraught wouldn’t help him heal. He would be running after Raoul the second he knew he had left with Gustave. It wasn’t like keeping her emotions masked was anything new for Christine.

Slowly, Christine rose to her feet and smoothed her gown and curls down to appear more put together. Like she wasn’t one more step away from falling apart. After just a moment more to calm herself, Christine walked to the bedroom where Erik was being kept. She entered and quietly closed the door behind herself. She kept her back turned to the bed and hands clutched to the door handle, terrified at what she was going to see. Had the doctor caused more harm than good? Had he actually left Erik to die? She shook the fear off and turned to approach the bed.

Erik looked more calm and peaceful than she had ever seen. He was laying on his back with his head tilted to the side, like he was instinctively hiding his disfiguration. It seemed as though the doctor has removed Erik’s mask and wig out of curiosity. His abdomen was snugly bandaged in gauze, which was much cleaner and white than Christine had imagined it would be. It wasn’t nearly as grisly and gory as she had thought.

With a breath of relief, Christine sat on the edge of the large bed. There was plenty of room for her to sit comfortably in the space Erik wasn’t sprawled across. She carefully reached out, as if the slight motion was going to wake Erik, and pulled the sheet of the bed over his exposed upper half, tucking the edges in around him. Nearly like she was putting Gustave to bed. Christine forced the thought out of her mind when she felt her eyes burning again. She had to be strong. She couldn’t be like this when Erik woke.

As time passed, Christine’s exhaustion overcame her again. She slowly sunk into the mattress beside the Phantom and before she knew it, she was asleep.

\--

The feeling of fingers gliding through her hair pulled Christine from her slumber. The room was much darker than it had been before she fell asleep. Nearly everything was draped in shadow. She furrowed her brows and tried to remember where she was and what had happened, sifting through her foggy, half-woken mind. When the hand withdrew from her curls, Christine was immediately awake and aware of her surroundings. She sat up as if her body had been yanked from the bed and twisted to look down at the man beside her.

“How long have you been awake?” She asked the moment she met eyes with Erik, “Has Raoul been back? Or Gustave? It’s so late, they must have been back by now.”

Erik quietly shushed Christine and reached out for her hand.

“They were back earlier,” He answered, “I don’t believe they knew I was awake. But, I’m assuming the vicomte thought you needed the rest. He didn’t try to wake you. He looked in the room and then left.”

Christine relaxed, but only slightly. At least they had been back. They weren’t gone forever. She let out a deep sigh and rubbed her hands over her face before she turned to Erik.

“Are you alright?” She asked, giving him the slightest of smiles, “Do you need me to get anything for you?”  


The Phantom gestured towards the nightstand that was just out of reach. “I would like to have my mask back,” he requested, “And a dosage of laudanum. I believe that’s what’s in that bottle there.”

“As long as I measure it,” Christine replied as she retrieved the items. She handed the mask to Erik, which he promptly slid onto his face. She filled half of the dropper that had been left next to the tincture and then held it out for Erik.

“Thank you, Christine,” He murmured as he took the dropper from her fingers to take it.

“Maybe you don’t need any more of that,” Christine nearly teased, surprised at herself, “You’ve never thanked me for anything before. It’s gone right to your head.”

Erik scoffed as he set the dropper back on the nightstand. “Not to you personally, no,” he snipped, “Don’t make me seem ungrateful.”

Christine looked at him in disbelief that was nearly turning to resentment. She considered walking back to the parlor and leaving Erik there to fend for himself, but couldn’t make herself stand from the bed.

“You’re insufferable,” Christine replied, shaking her head.

She finally stood from the bed, but to retrieve a chair from the edge of the room, not leave. She positioned the chair beside the bed so she would still be close, but not nearly as close as sharing the bed with the Phantom. They sat in silence for what felt like ages. Christine had so much she needed to say but after the previous night’s events she didn’t know what was happening anymore.  She thought Raoul was going to be gone, but he had come back. Even if it was just because Gustave had found him. She had sang for Erik once more, almost as if she had sold her soul to him, and in the process, broken her husband’s heart.

Even after the song was done, she had kissed the Phantom more passionately than she could ever remember doing before. While their first kiss years ago had been out of pity, the kiss backstage was out of pure lust. And if Raoul ever knew about that he would have even more of a reason to leave her. God, and if he ever knew about Gustave—

“Christine?” Erik asked softly, looking up at her worried face, “Are you alright? I can tell you’re lost in thought.”

Christine wanted to laugh. This man, the Phantom, was worried about her well-being. The man who has kidnapped her and manipulated her years ago felt bad for her.

“I’m an unfaithful wife,” Christine sighed, averting her eyes, “And I betrayed my husband. My husband who doesn’t know his son isn’t really his. And I’ve kept the secret for a decade. What kind of person am I? I’m amazed that Raoul doesn’t drink more than he already does with me around.”

Erik reached out for Christine and took her hand in his spindly fingers.

“You’re a perfect, flawed person,” Erik said quietly, “There’s no one else who could live that life and keep on going like you.”

Christine nodded slowly, keeping her eyes lowered. She knew that all of that could be solved if she left. If she went back to Paris with Raoul and left without a word, she could fix everything. Money would still be tight, but if Erik paid her what he has promised they would be okay. There would always be a part of her missing, but at least her family would be happy.

The feeling of Erik’s cool thumb stroking her hand brought Christine back from her thoughts. She tightened her fingers around his and managed a small smile when she finally met his eyes again.

“Did you mean what you said last night?” She asked, “That you’re actually remorseful for what you’ve done to me?”

Erik sat silently for a moment, as if he was planning every word he was going to say.

“I don’t regret being your tutor. You’ve transformed into a brilliant vocalist since then,” He paused, tightening his fingers around Christine’s much smaller hand, “In an ideal world, I wouldn’t have had to hide from you. And while what I did in the Opera House is reprehensible, I only regret the harm I’ve done to you. And what I’ve done to your family.”

Christine nodded. She had every right to hate him. No one would question her running from the Phantom that had tormented her for so long. But, she couldn’t just leave. It was as if she would never feel complete without her angel there beside her.

“You’re forgiven,” Christine said softly, “I didn’t get to tell you before you fell unconscious. But I do forgive you.”

She leaned over Erik, bracing her free hand against the bed, and slowly closed the space between them. Without hesitation, she pressed her lips to the Phantom’s. She just let their lips touch for a moment before she parted her own and kissed the man again, pulling his bottom lip between her own. Erik parted his own lips slightly in response and slid his free hand into Christine’s curls, cupping her head in his long fingers. Christine hummed in approval and leaned into the touch, breaking their lips apart, just momentarily, until Erik leaned up from the bed to meet her again. She couldn’t help but smile against his lips when they kissed again, feeling her body filling with warmth. She let Erik take control and parted her lips for him when she felt just the tip of his tongue pass between her lips. She started to climb from the chair to lean on the bed when the door to the hotel suite opened.

“It’s Raoul,” Christine breathed against Erik’s lips before she pulled away. As footsteps approached the bedroom, Christine settled into her chair again and pulled her hand away from Erik’s. She folded them in her lap just as the door opened and Raoul and Gustave came in.

“Mother!” Gustave exclaimed, running over to Christine, “Father took us shopping in all of the city’s stores! It wasn’t like at home where the servants bring everything to us! And we went back to Coney Island and went on a rollercoaster!”

Christine laughed and pulled Gustave to her chest, hugging him tightly. She was so happy to see her son that she could have forgotten what was to come.

“I need to talk with you,” Raoul said as he walked to Christine’s side, pointedly avoiding looking towards the bed where the Phantom rested, “Outside, please.”

Christine looked up to Raoul and slowly stood, keeping her hands on Gustave’s shoulders. She leaned down and kissed the boy’s forehead before she took a few steps towards Raoul.

“Gustave, go wait in the parlor, please,” She instructed, “Or say with Mr. Y if you wish to. We will be back in just a moment, alright?”

Gustave nodded and ran ahead of them to the parlor.

Christine followed Raoul in silence, letting herself be lead to the hallway outside of their hotel suite. Once they were alone, Raoul took both of her hands in his own, holding on to her tightly.

“Christine,” Raoul said quietly, “Forgive me. I can’t stay here with you any longer. It makes me sick every time I see you showing that man mercy. I should have known when you didn’t want to leave immediately knowing it was him who was having you perform. It was never about the money, was it?”

Christine’s heart sank. While she knew this was coming, she didn’t think it would be so soon. She let go of Raoul’s hands, only to wrap her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

“I love you, Raoul,” Christine whispered, knowing she couldn’t speak without her voice cracking, “I always will.”

Raoul nodded and rested his head on top of Christine’s. He held on to her tightly, clutching on to the fabric of her robe. Slowly, Raoul began to pull away, just enough to see Christine’s face.

Christine knew tears were running down her cheeks, but she met Raoul’s gaze all the same. She gave him a weak smile and took his hands in her own again, unsure of what else she could say.

“And Gustave,” Raoul murmured, pausing to compose himself, “He never was a bit like me was he? I should have known all along. Even his birth stunk of that man. What child doesn’t cry? And you were so ill…”

Christine leaned up on her toes and gently kissed Raoul. She shook her head when she pulled away and squeezed his hands tightly.

“Go, Raoul,” Christine replied, “If you’re going to leave, then go. Everything you believe is true.”

She broke into tears again and jerked her hands away to cover her face. She sobbed into her hands and dug her nails into her forehead, fighting the agony of her heartbreak.

Raoul reached out and tipped Christine’s head up, making her look at him. His eyes were red and watering, but Christine could tell he was holding back his tears.

“Little Lotte,” Raoul whispered as he leaned in to kiss Christine’s forehead, “I love you. I’m sorry I couldn’t be everything you need. Please be happy when I’m gone.”

Christine wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed as Raoul walked away. She looked up just as he walked into the stairwell, just catching a glimpse of Raoul wiping at his eyes as he left. She rubbed her hands over her face, wiping at tears that were still falling, trying to be strong. Without Raoul around, she was going to have to raise her son alone. She couldn’t let this situation drag her down. Christine was all Gustave had now and she needed to be strong for him.

Christine took a deep breath and wiped her face again as she walked back into the hotel suite. Gustave was sitting at the piano again, reading through the music that was left there. Christine walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him into a tight hug.

“It’s time for bed, Gustave,” she said, praying the boy didn’t hear the sadness in her voice, “Go get ready. I’ll be in in a few minutes.”

“Where are you and father going to sleep?” Gustave asked as he climbed off the piano bench, “Mr. Y is in your bed.”

Christine gave Gustave a smile and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

“We’ll just have to sleep out here, darling,” she replied as she followed him towards the smaller second bedroom, “Or I’ll come join you later.”

Once Gustave was in bed and tucked in Christine went back to the master bedroom. She had no doubt that Erik knew what had happened. She sat down in the chair beside his bed again and reached for his hand, wrapping both of her small hands around one of his.

“He left, didn’t he?” The Phantom asked in a clear, steady voice that Christine could tell was intentionally void of emotion.

Christine slowly nodded, keeping her eyes lowered to their hands. She didn’t know what she was supposed to say. That Raoul left because of him? Or that Raoul had left because he knew that his son wasn’t really his son? They both knew his reasoning. They didn’t need to talk about that. It would just make the event more painful. After a few minutes, Christine got up and headed for the bathroom for a towel and returned to Erik’s side shortly after.

“We should clean the wound a bit before you go to sleep,” Christine explained as she took another bottle of what appeared to be an antiseptic from the nightstand, “Well, or before I go to sleep, at least. I… I don’t think I’ve ever seen you sleep, excluding before you woke up.”

“I sleep when I’m tired,” Erik replied, wincing the as Christine began to unfurl the bandages around his waist, “Which is reasonably often. Unless I’m caught up in something.”

“Well, you should at least try to tonight,” Christine replied as she started dabbing the solution onto the wound, “This mess will heal faster if you are well rested.”

“You should sleep as well,” Erik insisted through gritted teeth, wincing at the burn, “In the morning, I’ll have a space cleared in Phantasma’s quarters for you and Gustave. I’m sure that snake and her mother are gone by now. It will be safer there.”

Christine hesitated at that offer. There was no way that Erik would be able to be up on his feet so soon. And she wasn’t thrilled at the idea of living with circus freaks.

“They aren’t that bad,” Erik interjected, “They’re comparable to this hotel. I don’t live with the performers, you know. There is an entire floor empty.”

Christine sighed and set the rag aside so she could cover the wound in Erik’s torso again.

“I’ll come with you,” Christine replied when she was finished, “I can’t stay in this hotel forever.”

“The accommodations on the first floor should be enough,” he continued to explain, “Three bedrooms, a bathroom, a rather large kitchen and parlor, and a piano. It’s fairly luxurious as housing goes in this city. The Giry’s occupied the second floor, but I doubt they stayed around. They probably think me dead.”

“Gustave is expecting Raoul to come back,” Christine admitted as she got up to put away the antiseptic and towel, “I don’t know what I’m going to tell him. He’s going to be devastated. He wanted him to love him so desperately.”

She looked over her shoulder when no reply came. Erik was still awake, but he appeared to be deep in thought, almost like his mind was in a different world. She wiped her hands off and turned back to the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out to Erik, resting a hand on his shoulder in hopes it would bring him back.

“I’m sorry,” Erik said immediately, “If you would like, I’ll talk to the boy in the morning. In the hotel so he can’t run away from me again. I’ll tell him the truth. About everything. “

The thought of that worried Christine. If Gustave reacted like he did when he saw the Phantom’s face for the first time, it wouldn’t go over well. But at the same time, it would help for him to hear it from his real father. Although, she knew that he would make her confirm it all later. And if Erik explained everything, she wouldn’t break down in front of her child.

“You can talk to him before we go back to Phantasma,” Christine answered, “I’ll talk to him tomorrow evening when we’re alone again. I need to make sure he’s not traumatized by what Meg did to him. We’ll spend some time alone and I’m sure he’ll be alright.”

Erik nodded and reached out for Christine’s hand. He wrapped his fingers around it and raised it to his lips, leaving a light kiss on the top of her hand.

“Go to bed, Christine,” Erik insisted as he looked up to meet her eyes, “While you’re getting dressed tomorrow morning, I’ll talk to Gustave. We will take your things to Phantasma and make sure you’re both comfortable.”

Christine nodded and stood from the bed, slowly pulling her hand from Erik’s. She leaned over and gently kissed the unmasked side of his forehead before she headed to Gustave’s room to join him in bed.


	2. The Apartment

The sound of the door closing woke Christine in the morning. It was already much later than she already would wake. The room was lit and warm and she could already hear the noise of the people and traffic on the streets below. She rubbed at her eyes and rose from the bed, only to find Gustave gone. Immediately, she jumped out of the bed and pulled her robe on as she ran from the room.

“Christine?” The Phantom asked and she hurled herself into the parlor.

Erik was on his feet somehow, dressed in his usual suit and long jacket. Gustave was standing beside him, clutching the man’s hand. Christine furled her brows in confusion and approached the two.

“When I rose early this morning,” Erik explained, “Gustave was awake and at the piano. I insisted he come with me as I prepared everything for your arrival. I have some of the few who haven’t fled Phantasma with that woman and her ruthless daughter preparing the space for you.”

Christine wondered if the Phantom had talked with Gustave yet or if they had just gone back to Phantasma together, but she wasn’t going to ask in front of the boy. And he didn’t look traumatized or afraid of Erik despite everything that happened.

“Go get dressed,” Erik suggested, closing the gap between them, “The hotel is going to send up breakfast before we depart. We moved Gustave’s things this morning. Just your belongings are left.”

 

Christine wandered back to the master bedroom in a daze. Erik should have been dead and he was on his feet and making preparations for her and her son to move into the same building as him. As she dressed, Christine realized how little she had. If they were going to start their lives over in America she was going to have to have their things shipped over. Part of her hoped Raoul would do so, but she knew that in reality she was going to have to contact the estate or buy everything new. And how did Erik manage to move Gustave’s things in his state?

Once Christine was dressed, she went back to the parlor and sat down beside Gustave at the small table that was set up in the middle of the room. She didn’t touch any of the food that was spread across the table. If she ate anything she wouldn’t be able to keep it down. She couldn’t pull herself back to reality out of her sheer disbelief at the situation. Or was it horror? Or grief?

“Mother?” Gustave asked, immediately clearing the fog out of Christine’s mind, “You’re crying, mother. What’s wrong?”

Christine shook her head and swiftly wiped the tear from her cheek.

“It’s nothing, dear,” Christine insisted as she got up from the table, “If you’re finished with your breakfast, we should be off. Do you know where Mr. Y went?

“He went to send for the car,” Gustave replied, circling the table to Christine’s side, “He opened your door and told you he was.”

Christine felt tears rolling down her face again. She crouched to the floor and pulled Gustave tight to her chest, like he was going to leave if she let go. She couldn’t be losing her mind. She wasn’t going to go to pieces over this.

“Is father meeting us at the new hotel?” Gustave asked, “Is that why he left yesterday? To go find another hotel?”

Christine broke. She pressed her face into the crook of the boy’s shoulder and sobbed. Agony ripped through her. Breath struggled to come. She choked on her breaths, trying to get in air as she sobbed. Gustave jumped back from her, face full of terror. Without his support, Christine collapsed to the floor. She covered her face with her hands and wept as she was unable to hold back anymore. She couldn’t tell Gustave why Raoul had left him. The boy would hate her and the Phantom if he ever knew. It was if the world was crumbling around her and Christine couldn’t do anything to hold it back and protect her and her son.

“Mister Gangle, take the boy downstairs,” Erik’s voice came from the hall, “We’ll come behind. I’ll take care of this.”

Christine heard their steps leaving, and Erik approaching. As he walked through the door, she pushed herself from the floor and patted the dirt off her skirts. She didn’t need the man to “take care” or her. She wasn’t going to show weakness in front of him.

“What’s wrong?” Erik asked, reaching for Christine’s hands, “Gustave looked horrified. What happened?”

 

“You know what’s wrong,” Christine snapped, flinging his hands away from her, “I’ll accept your kindness for now, but Gustave and I will be leaving as soon as I can make other arrangements. We won’t stay for long.”

The Phantom leaned over Christine. His demeanor had changed immediately.

“You’re not taking the boy from me,” he rumbled, eye to eye with Christine, “Now that I know, I’m not letting either of you go.”

Christine ripped herself away from the Phantom and stormed towards the door.

“You don’t own me,” She nearly snarled as she fled from the room, “Gustave will despise you when I tell him why his father left. I can tell him myself.”

Christine stormed down the stairwell of the hotel, despite hearing the Phantom’s heavy footsteps following behind her. When they reached the street, Christine climbed into the waiting automobile, keeping her face calm as she scooted into the seat beside Gustave. She wrapped her arm around the boy’s shoulders and kept him close to her as Erik followed in after them.

She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to grab Gustave and climb out of the moving automobile. She wanted Raoul to come back and carry them away from the situation like he had done for Christine years ago.

But Christine couldn’t do any of that where they were now. She kept her eyes lowered and away from the Phantom. The tension in the compartment silenced everyone. Not a word was spoken until they pulled up in front of a modest, three story building just outside of Phantasma.

The Phantom exited the automobile first. Christine followed him, but pointedly ignored the hand he was holding out to help her down. She immediately turned and took Gustave under the arms to help him to the ground. Christine stayed silent as they walked into the building and then into the apartment on the first floor.

“Gustave,” Christine said softly, crouching to meet his eyes, “You can go look around. I need to have a word with Mister Y before we get settled in. Alright?”

She smiled at Gustave as he wandered into the next room.

“Do you have a key for me?” Christine asked, keeping her face emotionless as she turned to face the Phantom, “I expect to be able to come and go freely.”

“In the lock,” Erik replied, somehow more devoid of emotion than Christine, “Your things will be delivered from the hotel tonight. I recently had electricity installed. Pull the cord in the kitchen if you wish to use it.”

Erik turned where he stood and walked to the door. He took the key out of the door to the apartment and set it on a small table that was just inside the room. Without a second glance, he closed the door behind him, leaving Christine and Gustave alone in the apartment.

\--

Erik didn’t hear a word from Christine for over a week. He heard her and Gustave moving about the lower apartment and heard when they left and returned, but no one had spoken a word to him since they moved in. He understood that Christine was upset and struggling to cope. He knew he needed to stay away from her and let her process her grief on her own. Despite Erik’s desperation to be with Christine and his son, he left them alone. He couldn’t act upon impulse. Erik was confused by his own thoughts and actions. Any other point in his life, he would have gotten what he wanted in that moment. He would take what he wanted and be done with it. It didn’t make any sense to him why he was acting how he was.

-

A week and a day after Christine had moved into the apartment, Erik spotted her on the staircase. He was returning home early in the morning after a night of work at Phantasma. He was doing everything he could to close the whole thing down, whilst still getting his money back from it. Erik climbed the first set of stairs and was stepping up to the second when he saw Christine just feet ahead of him. She seemed to be heading for the third floor, even if she was hesitantly climbing the stairs.

“Christine?” Erik asked softly, trying not to startle her or scare her away, “What are you doing?”

Christine jumped at the sound and whipped around to see who was behind her. She just stared at Erik with her dark, shadowed for a moment before speaking.

“I… I was coming to talk to you,” she admitted, taking a few steps down to be on the same level, “I just wanted you to know that I’ve talked with Gustave.”

Erik took a few steps up to Christine, stopping just below her.

“You can come in if you’d like,” he replied as he walked past Christine, towards the third floor, “How did the boy react?”

Christine followed the man to his door and stood behind him as he unlocked it.

“Not well,” Christine replied, “He wants to be with Raoul. He asked if I could send him back to Paris.”

Erik clenched his fists at his sides as he felt the anger rising in him. That man had no right to take what was his away. He wouldn’t allow it.

“Here, you can sit here,” Erik said in a level voice as he led them towards the parlor of his surprisingly barren apartment.

He sat down in an armchair and gestured towards another chair that was a few feet away, facing towards him.

Christine took her seat and folded her hands in her lap, keeping her eyes downturned.

“I haven’t contacted him yet,” Christine began to explain, “Or anyone. If he left immediately, he should be getting back soon. But… I don’t want Gustave to go back there. Raoul wouldn’t want him back now that he knows the truth. He wouldn’t be happy there even if he thinks he would be.”

Erik nodded to acknowledge that he was listening when he saw Christine look up to him. Although he wanted to, he wasn’t going to tell Christine what to do.

“The papers will surely find out soon as well,” She continued, “I won’t be able to book a job again once the world knows what happened. I won’t be able to provide for Gustave, especially what he’s been used to at home. We had nannies and tutors. He’s hardly ever been around other children. I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Erik rose from his chair and crossed the space between them. He knelt on the floor before Christine and reached out for her hand, covering it with both of his.

“Please let me take care of this,” Erik insisted, looking up to meet Christine’s tired, gloomy eyes, “I can have you both live comfortably if you’ll let me. While I cannot make Gustave want to stay, I can make sure you have everything you need. I’ll tutor him myself if I must. But, please. Let me do this for you. After everything I’ve put you through, let me do something good for once.”

“I don’t have a choice, do I?” Christine answered, slowly rising from her chair, “Without Gustave, I have nothing left. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep him here. With me.”

Christine let out a deep sigh and turned to the door. She let herself out of the upper apartment and gently closed the door behind herself before she descended the stairs, heading back to her own temporary home.

\--

Christine locked the door behind herself as she stepped into the bottom apartment. She swore under her breath and leaned back on the door. God, what had she gotten herself into? She was trapped with that man yet again. Trapped so she could keep her son. Her son who was going to despise her if she didn’t let him leave.  She could just take Gustave and run. Get as far away from Coney Island as she possibly could. Gustave wouldn’t have the life he should, but they’d be free. But if they stayed…

“Mother,” Gustave called as he walked into the parlor, still in pajamas, “What were you doing?”

Christine stepped away from the door and past Gustave, resting her palm on his shoulder to lead him to the kitchen.

“I had to talk to him,” she answered as she took a kettle from the counter to fill, “Mr. Y said he’ll be your new tutor. I’m sure he’s just as good as the one at home. And he knows more about music.”

“I don’t need a new tutor,” Gustave grumbled as he sat at the table, “I have a tutor at home.”

Christine looked at him over her shoulder once the kettle was set on the range to boil. She knew he wasn’t going to be happy for a long time. She knew Gustave was going to angry with her. There was nothing she could do. Gustave would just have to accept that they were staying. She silently finished preparing a breakfast of tea and bread for them both and then joined the boy at the table.

“I’m going to have to go out to send a letter today,” Christine explained as Gustave ate, “So we can get some of our things sent over. Will you be alright staying here alone?”

Gustave looked at her but refused to speak. He shoved a chunk of bread in his mouth and averted his eyes.

“Alright,” Christine sighed, “I’ll lock the door behind me. You should try playing the piano while I’m gone. It’s a shame to leave it untouched.”

Gustave took one sip of his tea and then jumped up from his seat. He went straight back to the second bedroom without a word and slammed the door behind himself.

Christine sighed and began to clean up. She had just finished washing their dishes when a knock came from the door. She crossed the room to open the door, even though she knew it was Erik on the other side.

“Christine,” he began to explain as soon as the door was open, “I have an idea. Give me one day with the boy and I will set everything right.”

Christine couldn’t help shaking her head. She sighed and walked into the parlor, sitting down in the armchair. Whatever Erik’s plan was would be better than anything she could come up with. If Gustave would even talk to her, it would be an improvement.

“I’m going to send some letters to Raoul today,” She said, looking up to Erik, “So I can get my money and our things from him. I doubt it will be much, but… maybe that will be the end of it. I don’t know what he’s going to do now, but I’m sure he’ll be alright.”

Erik slowly crossed the room and sat down on the sofa adjacent to Christine.

“If you’ll allow it,” Erik began, “I want a day with Gustave. I think I can get through to him.”

Christine was doubtful. Gustave hadn’t reacted well when Christine told him the truth about his father. She doubted the boy would ever want to go near Erik again.

“I’ll do some shopping as well then,” Christine replied, “I should be back this afternoon. I need to buy some things to make it more comfortable for us. So it’s more like home for Gustave.”

Christine stood from her seat and took a few steps towards Erik. Part of her wanted to slap him across the face. She didn’t belong to him and never would. Even if she was allowing herself and her son to be taken care of by him. And as much as Christine told herself this, she wanted to be owned. She knew she had the chance to change her past. She could make her life like how it would have been if she hadn’t woken that morning ten years ago to the bed empty beside her. Christine had been prepared to sell her soul to the man that night. She thought she was going to run away with him and away from her impending wedding. She had truly loved Raoul with all her heart, but… there was just always something missing that he would never be able to give to her. And it was sitting right in front of her now.

“Thank you,” Christine said quietly, “Please don’t be angry with him if it doesn’t work.”

She hesitated, but leaned over to kiss the top of Erik’s head, hoping he felt it through his thick wig. She rested her hand on the man’s shoulder and gently squeezed before she turned and headed for the door. At least this would give her time alone to clear her head. Christine could spend the entire day on her own, uninfluenced by anyone else. Even if she came home and Gustave was angry, she would be thankful for getting just a few hours of her own time alone.

-

Christine returned just as the sun had begun to set. While she had been shopping, she had spent most of her day wandering the streets. There were so many people she could anonymously walk through the crowds and go unseen and forgotten. She was sure she knew the surrounding area inside and out after the time she had spent away. Christine knew that her own fear was preventing her from returning. She didn’t know what she was going to return to.

She managed to walk into the building and to the door to the apartment despite her arms being full of bags that she could hardly see over. She heard the piano being played as she opened the door and stepped inside.

“Erik?” Christine asked in surprise when she saw what was going on.

Erik was sitting at the piano bench with Gustave by his side. It appeared he had been teaching Gustave. There was sheet music set up and Erik had a fountain pen tucked behind his ear. What was the most surprising was Erik’s bare face. While he still had his black wig on, the man did not have on his mask. It wasn’t even in the room as far as Christine could tell.

“You’re back later than I thought,” Erik replied casually, standing from the bench, “I was just giving Gustave a short composition lesson to pass the time.”

Christine could only nod through her confusion. She took her bags into the small kitchen and set them down on the table before she turned back to the parlor. Gustave was still reading through the hand-written music, completely immersed in it. Erik took a few steps towards her as she returned to the room. Somehow, there was joy in the man’s eyes. It was like nothing Christine had even seen from him before. He seemed like he was alive and human and not death incarnate. He gave Christine a reassuring smile before he turned back to Gustave.

“Your mother is home,” Erik said, drawing the boy’s attention away from the music, “I think we’re done for today. Just come upstairs to get me when you want to work on this again.”

Gustave nodded and jumped down from the bench. He immediately ran to Christine and threw his arms around her, laying his head on her chest.

Christine looked across at Erik in disbelief as pulled Gustave to her. She had no idea what he had managed to do in the hours she was gone to make Gustave like this. He had been sulking for days ever since Christine told him the truth about Raoul. She would have never thought that Gustave would be happy again so soon. Whatever Erik had done worked.

 “You can go back to the piano,” Christine said to Gustave, kneeling down to his height, “If Mister Y wants to stay a bit longer.”

“His name is Erik,” Gustave replied as he went back to the piano, “You don’t need to call him that.”

Christine still couldn’t believe what was happening. Nothing made sense. She had to be dreaming. Gustave had been furious all week. He was so determined to go back to Paris and be with Raoul. He was supposed to hate Erik, not want to be near him. He shouldn’t be sitting on the same piano bench as Erik and learning from him.

“I should make dinner,” Christine murmured, unsure of what she was supposed to do.

She hadn’t planned for this to go well. If everything worked out, she hoped that Gustave would be less angry with her. She hoped that Gustave wouldn’t be so determined to go back to Paris. She didn’t think that she would come back to this. How was she supposed to react? Christine was supposed to be mourning the end of her marriage. She wasn’t supposed to be happy. And yet she was thrilled. Seeing Gustave so happy, getting along with his real father warmed her heart. He mind was screaming that she was supposed to be sad now, but she wasn’t. It felt like everything had finally fallen into place.

Christine busied herself with making dinner. She could hear the piano playing just feet away in the kitchen and the soft murmur of Erik’s voice as he instructed Gustave. The soft rumble sent shivers down her spine. It wasn’t threatening or imposing. The voice she could hear was soft and patient and warm and inviting and before Christine could notice, she was clutching the counter as if she was going to collapse without its support. She shook herself out of the daze and forced herself to focus on what she was doing in the kitchen, making sure she was distracted.

Once she had finished making a meal for them, Christine walked back to the piano.

“Gustave, come eat your dinner,” She instructed. When Erik looked up at the sound of her voice, she smiled. “You’re welcome to stay as well.”

Erik stood from the bench as Gustave ran for the kitchen table. He closed the space between himself and Christine, stopping just a step back from her.

“I don’t wish to overstay my welcome,” Erik replied, looking down at Christine, “He was wonderful today. You’ve raised him well. There’s so much of you in him.”

“Thank you,” Christine said softly, folding her lips under her teeth to keep herself from smiling.

She stood on her toes and kissed Erik’s disfigured cheek, lightly brushing her lips over the tough skin. As she sunk back to her heels, she lowered her eyes and let the wide smile spread over her lips. She knew her cheeks were turning red as if she were a smitten teenage girl but she didn’t care.

“Have a good evening,” Erik replied as he slowly turned for the door, “Let me know if you need anything.”

Once the door had closed behind him, Christine went to the table and joined Gustave for dinner. They ate in relative silence, just a word or two between them. Christine wanted to ask how Gustave’s day with Erik had gone, hoping to know the details of how he got through to him. She kept her curiosity to herself thought, out of the fear of Gustave being unhappy again.  

When Gustave had cleared his plate, Christine stood and gathered their plates. She left them in the kitchen and went back to Gustave and bent over to kiss the top of his head.

“I’m happy that you had a good day,” She said, smiling down at the boy, “Was Erik a good teacher?”

Gustave got up from the chair and turned to look back at Christine as he was walking away towards his room.

“It was fun,” he replied as Christine followed him into the room, “He told me all about you when you were learning from him. He said you were the most beautiful girl in the ballet too. I didn’t know you were a ballerina.”

“I wasn’t very good at it,” Christine insisted with a wide smile across her face, “Singing is more fun anyway. Especially so when it’s the work of a brilliant composer.”

Christine sat on the edge of Gustave’s bed and tucked him in once he had changed into his pyjamas.

“We’ll go out tomorrow and find some books for you,” Christine said as she stood from the bed, “I’m sure Erik knows plenty of things to teach you but I still want you to be reading. Sleep well. I’ll see you in the morning, darling.”

Christine leaned over and kissed the top of Gustave’s head. She smiled at him softly and brushed his hair away from his face before she headed for the door. Despite knowing better, Christine didn’t plan on going straight to bed that night, now that the boy was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: darthdaae
> 
> Also, the rating is going to jump for the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: darthdaae


End file.
